Will You Remember This Butterfly?
by 00Zero
Summary: She was free and happy. He was the flower that attracted her and let her drank the sweetest nectar. But he was more than that. He was the wings that brought her out into the open sky and enjoyed the world. Read and review.


**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Just want to add a little personal thing here. I woke up yesterday morning finding my laptop in a reboot state. Yes, it has been rebooted and all my stories since before December has all been wipe out. That's great because I now would have to search into my (not very good memory) brain and rewrite them. Some stories will forever be lost. especially those one shots that were halfway done.**

******This is a challenge from a friend under the theme of butterfly. (I know you said bird and butterfly, but i only use butterfly, i hope it's okay.) If anyone have a theme to challenge me, feel free to let me know. Review please.**

* * *

Butterfly, Rin could not determine if it was strong for fragile. It was beautiful, that was one sure thing. Its gentle wings were fluttered lightly yet strong enough to carry its body higher and higher into the sky and from place to place. To beautiful flowers and drank their sweet nectar. Rin smiled.

It seemed so happy and free.

Rin's eyes focused and followed the beautiful purple buttery flapping its colorful pattern wings, flying to the same target Rin had wanted to go, a white lily flower. It landed lightly on the soft and smooth flower surface before its head gently nudged inside the flower to drink the nectar. Rin watched in fascination.

Such a delicate being.

She thought it was strong from being a caterpillar and slowly growing up; waiting for the moment to come when it would grow wings and fly. It was fascinated how much it could transformed from the most unwanted form by human's standard to one that human could not help but trail their eyes after because of its beauty. It could finally soar freely from the place where it had once been limited to. It could see the wide world and enjoyed traveling the earth.

It was so strong how it fought nature and even survived in rainstorm that could sometimes tear a tree from its roots. Rin did not know how it had survived, but it must have somehow because otherwise she would not see one after some big rains.

Yet, it was so delicate. So small and fragile that if she were ever got her hands on it, even a little too much pressure could tear its pretty wings and demolish its life. All with just one of her hands, or even a finger.

But she had no intention of doing so. She liked it to fly freely, to swing its colorful wings and enjoyed its new life after being limited for so long.

It would not last long because that was all its life span would allow. Its fact. She would live a long time and see more and more of butterflies that could be this buttery's decedents.

Rin smiled at the thought that this butterfly would left some part or form of it behind. That she might see it again in another butterfly.

But it was so beautiful that if it were hers to choose, she would want to preserve this one to live for a long time. To see the many changed in the world and enjoyed the many summers to come. Because no matter how much alike they may appeared, it was not the same one.

But that was all just wishful thinking.

Nature was nature, and all creatures had to follow its rules.

Rin felt sad.

But at least it had lived to its fullest life; soar freely into the open blue sky, so she should be happy for it.

She too would one day die and leave her lord behind.

She could not help but wonder how have Sesshomaru been seeing her from his eyes.

Was she like this butterfly?

So free, strong yet fragile. Would he think she was beautiful? She would be more than happy if he ever thought so. But no, the beautiful one was her lord. Like a flower but never so fragile. She secretly smiled at the thought. But she could never let her lord know that she had compared his beauty to a flower because he would not like to be comparing to such delicate form. To the moon maybe? Cold, calm, and proud.

She would die, while Sesshomaru would live for a very long time. Many, many more years than her life spans could put in combined.

She just hoped he would be happy even after she was gone. She wanted him to because she did not want him to be lonely. She had been alone before and knew what loneliness was like. But she was no longer felt so since she now had Sesshomaru, and Jaken, and Ah-Un. She giggled at the happy thought. Her new family.

She hoped Sesshomaru would remember her.

Even if she was only with him for a short while, even if it were but a brief moment to his long life span, but she hoped she could entertain and gave him a good memory like this butterfly did her.

But nothing could defy nature.

Rin smiled at the bittersweet reality.

There was no need to think too far ahead. All she should care about was this moment.

She was with him, and she was happy. She felt like she had wings and was free so she would enjoy her life.

"Rin," called Sesshomaru's cold deep voice.

Rin looked away from the purple buttery and diverted her eyes to the great dog demon lord who stood tall and proud. His silver hairs were dancing with the gentle breeze. Rin smiled. She loved this creature.

Her protector. Her guidance angel.

"We are leaving," he told her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she chimed before her footsteps were lightly dancing after Sesshomaru's; both her arms spread out as if her wings. She was free and happy. He was the flower that attracted her and let her drank the sweetest nectar. But he was more than that. He was the wings that brought her out into the open sky and enjoyed the world.

No, that wasn't right either.

He was the world.

Rin smiled as walked beside him.

.

March 8, 2013


End file.
